love is murder in the outback the sequal
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Heartbroken (although he will never admit it) and a drunken mess after Sophie leaves, Mick needs to get Sophie off his mind and get back to what he's good at. Taking his anger, sadness and frustration out on his new victims but will this spree cause Sophie to see him one last time
1. Chapter 1

**Well looks like my first Mick Taylor story was quite a hit and I noticed in reviews and messages that quite a few of you were sad that it finished and you wanted a sequel, well here it is hope you enjoy it.**

The next few days were a blur for Mick, he couldn't remember a single thing after Sophie had left and he had smashed up his house in anger; he couldn't believe he had let her go why hadn't he asserted his dominance and forced her to stay? But he had known it was hopeless, she wasn't scared of him anymore and that alone was a huge dent in his ego. He wallowed in self pity for most of his days drowning his sorrows in bottles and bottles of foul tasting rum, waking up on his moth eaten, mouldy smelling sofa with a pile of vomit on the floor next to him and then starting to drink again in a continues loop.

He'd never felt this way before about any girl, to him girls were a tool to be used and abused to satisfy his own needs then casted aside once he was bored with them. But not Sophie she was different he couldn't see himself ever getting bored with her. He had enjoyed seeing the pleasure he had given her, having someone that would willingly have sex with him had made him feel like he was worth something. For him to hear her moan and beg for him had been like a drug much better than hearing a woman cat screeching for her life.

Plus She had shown a side to her that was so much like his own, cruel, callous and nasty that it had startled him, he had never thought her capable, to him she was this innocent weak little lamb that he thought he could easily control, how wrong he had been. Feeling wanted was something Mick Taylor had never felt during his life and to have a woman kill someone over him was a huge shock he had never been someone women had ever fought over.

Mick groaned as he awoke from his drunken unconsciousness and slowly opened his eyes before running to the bathroom to be violently sick in the toilet, his breath was short and fast when he had finished and sweat ran down his face and his throat was on fire. The room was spinning; he laid his head on the toilet and looked at the shower. Memories of what had happened in that shower came flooding to his mind, 'He had never cared about a woman before so why did Sophie matter so much' He thought to himself. Being Mick Taylor he knew he could survive anything, he had done enough of it during his life, Mick could survive anything and he knew it. There was things Mick had gone through that many men wouldn't have lived through but although he hated to admit it if he was being honest with himself he knew he wasn't coping very well.

As his mind cleared through the alcohol induced fog he realised he needed to do something to get her out of his mind, he needed to get over her and get back to being Mick Taylor pig shooter and outback legend evil and sadistic killer not Mick Taylor softie poof who falls in love with women, he had sworn himself off ever loving a woman after seeing what falling in love had put his poor mother through.

He thought to himself about his mother, the amount of broken bones, busted faces and burns she had suffered at the hands of his father. He had done his best to stuck up for her and protect her but he had just been a small boy at the time. He had pleaded his mother to leave him, for them to just disappear and leave him but she never would because she loved him dearly and was hoping that he would change. But he never did and his father had been the first to suffer Mick's wrath.

Mick had decided that the only way to get over Sophie was to go back to how his life was before she came along and go back to what he did best. He had to have a shower first though, he hadn't had one for days and he smelt of alcohol, sweat and sick but he'd have his shower then he'd get back out there on the trail. He'd go out on the hunt and find himself a woman and when he did he was going to make up for lost time, which would take his mind of Sophie.

He had always loved the chase, the thrill of the hunt tracking down some terrified helpless woman and being able to outwit her and lure her to her doom, and then when he got her; boy that was when the real fun began.

Mick closed his eyes, leaned his head back and groaned as the hot water fell out of the shower head and lightly scorched his skin, having the hot water run down his back was the nicest feeling he'd felt in a long while, it almost made him feel human. But how he wished the visions of Sophie would just fuck off, the drinking had been a good solution it had made the memories blur and disappear for a while but they would be back with a vengeance when he sobered up, But if he was going to track a woman down he would need his senses and for that he needed to stay sober, drinking only dulled his wits and reactions.

Nightmares of his sister and mother had come back dramatically since Sophie had left, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep without the numbing affects of alcohol. It had been nice to have a warm body lying next to him; just the feel of her soft warm body in his bed was enough to calm him after walking up sweating from a nightmare. She had cared enough that she had sensed something was wrong and had woken up to comfort him, she would hold him close as he calmed down his breathing. Obviously he had made out he was ok, that he was fine and didn't need comforting but it had all been a lie, something else to add to the tough exterior facade that was Mick Taylor. But she had seen through that and he knew she had, maybe that was what made her so special she was the only person that had been able to see through his facade and see the man he really was.

Mick put on his hat and his red chequered shirt, his favourite when he was out looking for victims, he got in the car and slammed the door shut, revved the engine and turned on his headlights to light the pitch black emptiness of the outback. He was going to find his woman, hunt her down and when he did he was going to make up for lost time.

He was determined to get Sophie out of his mind and a gorgeous woman back into his torture mine shaft.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll put a warning on this chapter even though I've rated the story as an M just in case. This scene will include some graphic sexual assault and violence, although isn't that what Wolf creek is all about. Just in case some readers would rather skip it.**

Mick sat in his blue truck in the dark at a gas station watching a beautiful woman get into her car, she set off driving and he turned off his truck headlights before tailing after her. He knew the car wouldn't get very far after he had fiddled with the cars mechanics but it would get far enough so that it was out of town and into the outback with very few if any people. Mick smirked as he hung far behind waiting for the car to finally give out.  
"Oh no please God no" she thought to herself as the car ground to a holt and refused to start "Fuck, shit no" she swore hitting the steering wheel.

She sat there for ten minutes in the darkness in panic, she had no idea where she was or how she was going to get away from wherever she was. How was anyone going to find her all the way out here? Suddenly the sound of sand and gravel under tires made her jump, she looked in the mirror and saw a blue truck driving towards her and stopping behind her broken down car. The woman was ecstatic, what were the chances of someone driving by and finding her out here? She looked in the wing mirror and saw a man wearing a hat and a red chequered shirt jump out of his truck; he was a giant of a man got to be well over six foot two, broad shoulders and muscular arms covered in tattoos. He looked scary looking but seemed to have a kind face, she wound down her window when Mick walked up to her and he leaned inside the car.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" He asked.

"My cars broken down, I can't get it to start"

"Let me have a look Sheila see what we can do for ya" he offered, the woman smiled and popped open her bonnet, looks like there were still a few good Samaritans around.

The woman sat in silence for what seemed like hours as Mick examined her car; Mick slammed the bonnet down making the woman jump and stuck his head through the window making her jump even more.

"Well I got some bad news an I got some good news" he said surprisingly cheerfully.

"Oh no what's that?" she asked, Mick could pick up her worry and stress.

"Well cars not going anywhere at it is, gas line's got a hole in it"

"What, how, why?" She stuttered.

"Ah ya know someone'll do anything for a laugh, good news is I can tow you back to my camp and fix it there"

"I, I don't know" she stuttered she wasn't the kind of person to just go with random strangers.

"Well I'm offering ain't I, either that or you wait for someone else to come and that could be another couple of fucking days" The woman sighed; she didn't know a thing about cars so she was just going to have to take the man's word for it.

"Ok, thank you, if you're sure you don't mind"

"Nah it's no trouble, get in the truck an I'll rope this up, there's some water in the truck if you need some" He offered kindly, so she got in the truck and sipped the water.

The woman sat in the car sipping the water, she began to feel light headed and tired when Mick got in the car and her vision was blurry and spinning.

"Mick Taylors the name, big shooter and outback legend, pleased to meet ya" The woman's eyes started to droop "And we're gonna spend a nice few days together" he chuckled as her eyes finally closed and her head drooped.

The woman's eyes opened and her vision gradually came into focus, she went to move her wrists but found that she couldn't, she couldn't move her legs either, she looked around and found she was in a dark room. She realised that she was in just her lacy bra and panties and began to panic and frantically yanked her arms and legs trying to get free and screaming loudly hoping someone would hear.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, fucking got bored waiting" A voice sounded but she couldn't see anyone.

"What, what do you what?" She stuttered terrified for her life.

"You're my little plaything now Sheila" He gave a manic laugh.  
"What are you going to do with me?" She sobbed her eyes scanning the room looking for any trace of the owner of the voice.

"Anything I like girlie, you're mine now" Mick suddenly emerged from out of a dark corner wearing a navy wife beater vest and his jeans.

"Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt me" She begged, Mick threw his head back and laughed.  
"I don't hurt my women, well not without showing them a good time first" he chuckled getting closer to her.

Mick's eyes scanned the curvy body of the woman with her hands tied above her head, he growled to himself in approval.

"Please, please you don't have to do this" She stuttered, squirming under his gaze.  
"Now where would be the fun in that" He asked grinning. He pulled out his knife; the woman's eyes went wide with fear.  
"Please no I..." Her begging was suddenly silenced by a fist to the face.

"This is happening whether you like it or not girlie, so shut up while I open my present or I'll spread your nose all over your face" He threatened holding his fist under her chin. 

The woman sobbed as he gave the knife one quick slice though her pants.  
"Cookies!" he yelled triumphantly holding up her lacy pants in the air.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm" he muttered to himself, the woman felt helpless and ashamed all of her private parts were on display for him to gaze over.

"And I don't think these should be covered either" He said yanking the bra up and over the top of her breasts. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt his hot rough calloused hands running over her sensitive soft skin. She couldn't help but scream when his fingers entered her soft and warm core, it had been a shock to her and her skin crawled at his touch. Mick looked at her scowling, his face like thunder.

"I won't warn you again girlie, one word and I mean one word, until I'm finished and you'll be missing a body part" The women screwed her eyes and lips shut again and tried to ignore what was happening to her but Mick wouldn't let that happen.

Mick slipped his finger back into her warm intermit centre.  
"Mmmm" he moaned "You're wet for me girlie" he said, this shocked and disgusted the woman as she seriously doubted she was. "You want me don't you girlie?" He asked smirking at her; the woman kept her eyes closed trying to ignore him. "Say yes I do Daddy" the woman said nothing and was repaid by a hard slap across the face. "Say yes I do Daddy!" He yelled at her.  
"Yes" she sobbed tears running down her face "I, I do" Mick threw his head back and laughed and smirked at her.

"That's my girl, you're learning" Her bottom lip wobbled as she watched him undo the zip to his trousers. She bit her bottom lip as he shoved into her and struggled back a whimpering yelp as she felt the burning friction.

The woman closed her eyes and fought back tears; her insides were on fire she was in so much pain and she wanted to ignore the animalistic groans of Mick Taylor and the feel of his sweat dripping onto her naked chest. It seemed to last a life time she could hear the irritated and frustrated noises Mick was making as he struggled to find his own realise. 'He was struggling' she thought to herself almost laughing 'He couldn't come' The laugh accidently escaped her lips she found it highly amusing that he had such a tough brutal exterior, he had brought her here to rape her and he couldn't come, how pathetic. Mick's face turned to thunder when he heard her laugh, his face turned red with rage.  
"What you fucking laughing at?" He growled.  
"You" she laughed "What kind of man can't fucking come" she said in between laughs, this was repaid by a punch round the face. The woman's eyes looked at him with bravery.  
"Punch me all you like, but it won't make you come, you're pathetic" She growled.

A sudden feeling of dread filled him, why couldn't he come anymore? She was there in his power and control to for fill his desires, so why couldn't he fucking come? He had had so much sex with Sophie there had been so many orgasms he had been able fulfil all his desires and couldn't control how much he wanted it, so why was this so fucking different, why couldn't he this time? But still this woman was going to regret laughing at him, there were other types of fun to be had and she was going to wish she hadn't laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Mick went back on the booze, what the fuck was wrong with him? He sat in his chair with a bottle of rum and tried to get that day's events out of his mind. That day had been so fucking humiliating never before had anything like that happened to him before. What the fuck had Sophie done to him? He had had that woman in the palm of his hands ready to do whatever he wanted and he hadn't even been fucking able to do that, he'd had to kill her though he had to silence that smart mouth of hers that had been mocking him, it'd been a terrible shame to get rid of her that quickly but he'd had fun all the same. 'He'd try again, oh yes he'd try again Mick Taylor doesn't give up easy' He thought to himself.

Sophie sat on her bed late at night watching the telly, it had been a good couple of months since she had survived and outwitted Mick Taylor. She sat with a glass of wine and switched the channel of the television over; her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the faces of four women staring back at her. She gazed at them for ages, taking in all the details of their faces and then the sudden realisation hit her.

They all looked like her.

'Shit, fuck, that fucking bastard' she thought to herself. There could only be one explanation for these women's disappearance and that reason was Mick fucking Taylor. She had known she should have killed the sick fuck before she had left when she had had the chance but all she had thought about was getting the hell out of there and back home and deep down she knew that she probably wouldn't even have been able to bring herself to do it if the chance had actually popped up.

She threw her wine glass at the wall causing it to smash into a thousand tiny sharp pieces.

"Shit Sophie, this is all your fucking fault" She growled to herself in anger. But there was one thing that she couldn't work out, why did all the women look like her? Was he trying to finish what he had started? Was he killing them because she had got away so now he was killing people who looked like the only one that had got away? Maybe he was taunting her, maybe he knew she would see the missing girls on the news and he was sending her a message saying 'I know you escaped and all these women are going to suffer because of you leaving me'

A part of her knew she should stay at home where she was safe, nothing could harm her there and Mick didn't have the slightest idea of where she lived, that would have been the sensible thing to do. But she blamed herself and knew the longer she kept away from him the more the number of murder victims would increase. Maybe she could reason with him, maybe he was only killing those women to get her attention and he would stop once she came back? If all that failed then maybe she could offer herself as a victim, she had survived him before so she could do it again, she felt responsible for these women's deaths and maybe just maybe she could make herself be a victim as long as possible to delay any more victims, but only if all else failed.

She packed up everything that she would need in her backpack, clothes, underwear, toiletries, supplies of food and water and a first aid kit you never know when one may come in handy. Sophie decided to ring her father before she left to tell him where she was to come and rescue her if she wasn't back within a month or so. Her dad was furious wondering why she was going into the middle of nowhere but he understood that she needed to try and stop these murders, that her survivals guilt made her feel responsible and to try and stop it, it was the only way she was going to be able to get over it. At least then she had a lifeline if Mick did decided to take her as a victim she would only have to survive him for a month then before her dad would come to her rescue.

She looked around her room and sighed 'well here we go back into the lion's den' she thought. She took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage to finally be able to leave her house. She had to do something, she just had to and she couldn't sit by and watch more women disappear at the hands of Mick Taylor.

Mick aroused from his drunken sleep hours later but still drunk.

'Fuck, mouths dry as a nuns nasty' He thought to himself, he had realised he had forgotten to get his water cans out of the truck. 'Fuck Mick what are ya brain dead or something?' he thought to himself, begrudgingly heaving himself off of the sofa, he wobbled slightly and he grabbed hold of the sofa to steady himself. His vision was spinning and blurry he blinked his eyes to try and focus but it was no good. Slowly he wobbled in a wiggly line out of the house to the truck but he didn't notice he step, he stumbled and fell over cracking his head on a rock. He instantly blacked out.

Sophie's heart quickened and she began to panic the closer she got to Mick's cabin; she prayed to god that she would be able to stop him without having to sacrifice herself. She got closer to the cabin, one of the lights was on 'Shit, she was hoping he wouldn't be in and then she could have turned round and said well I tried' She sat in the car for a while with her headlights on and took a deep breath 'well here goes' she thought getting out of the car. Suddenly she saw a figure on the ground.

'Shit is it one of the girls?' she thought to herself 'maybe one has escaped' Sophie thought hopefully. She grabbed her torch and ran to the body on the floor.

She bent down on the ground and shone the torch down onto the body that was face down on the floor. She closed her eyes in slight relief that it wasn't another dead girl, but still she would recognise that shirt anywhere. It was Mick. Part of her wished he was dead, it would be so much easier that way, just let him be dead and then no more girls would be hurt. But also part of her was filled with dread at the thought of him being dead, no matter how much she had hated him she had still cared for him.

She shifted him with his foot just to test to see if he was conscious, he didn't make a sound and didn't move an inch. 'Oh Mick what's happened to you' she thought to herself taking a deep breath, carefully she moved his head to the side with shaking hands, holding the torch in her mouth. She gasped at the stream of blood flowing down the side of his face, then at the rock covered in blood. She closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing exactly what had happened for Mick to end up in this mess.

'Fuck Mick how am I supposed to move you?' she thought to herself looking around for anything that might give her a clue.

Sophie knew there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to be able to move him on her own, deep down she knew she was going to have to get him conscious enough for him to at least be able to stand and somehow that scared her because once he was conscious that's when this whole hellfire starts. Sophie turned off her torch hoping that it would stop him recognising her and she tapped his back "Mick, Mick can you hear me?" she called carefully rolling him onto his back, Mick moaned in response. The blood looked like it was running black in the darkness.  
"Mick, I can help you but you're gonna have to help me ok, can you stand?" He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mick can you stand for me?" she called heaving him up into a sitting position. He was groggy, disoriented and paralytic; he looked like he hadn't a clue where he was, what had happened, who she was or why he was on the ground.

"Come on, on the count of three stand up OK?" She put one hand round the base of his spine and one hand under his arm.  
"One, two, three" she yelled helping Mick lift up onto his feet, it was a huge weight to support, she put the arm she had been holding round her neck for him to support himself on as she walked him into the house.

He wobbled and swayed as he walked; it took Sophie all of her strength to not give way under the strain of his weight or to be knocked off her feet as he swayed to one side. She was breathing heavily and a light sweat covered her forehead. Sophie had never felt so relieved when she kicked open the bedroom door and saw the bed. 'YES!' She cheered to herself she'd made it. Sophie flung the duvet covers back and gently lowered him onto the bed and helping him lay down, before covering him back up with the quilt and then running to get the first aid box.

She gazed at Mick's face as she cleared away the blood from the cut and down his face; he looked so innocent lying there like butter wouldn't melt, almost like a husband or father figure. But he looked so warn since she had last seen him; she could see so much stress, exhaustion and self neglect on his face. How had this man managed to get under her skin so much? She didn't like to see him injured like this and yet he had caused harm to so many innocent people. She began to question whether that made her as warped as he was.

She could just put a pillow on his face, it would be so easy to just suffocate him in his sleep and then all this would be over. But looking at his unconscious face all she saw was that terrified abused little boy that had suffered too much that had grown up into a man, the man she had comforted while waking from nightmares. He had let her live all them months ago she couldn't just do that to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie sat in a chair in the living room exhausted, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, he would be out for the count for some time, maybe she could grab just a couple of hours sleep before this whole hell started.

When she awoke the sun was just beginning to rise, casting a bright orange glow through the living room windows, she groaned and stretched. She looked around at the trashed house that she had once cleaned to perfection only a few months ago. 'What the hell had happened here' she thought seeing the huge fist holes in the wall plaster and smashed tables and broken glass. 'Whatever had happened Mick had been angry as hell' she stood up and tripped over a glass bottle, she looked down and saw the floor littered with empty glass rum bottles. 'What the hell Mick, no wonder you bust your head open' She made a mental note to herself that she better clean this up at some point otherwise it'd be them bother with busted heads and decided that she had better go and check on Mick.

Slowly Sophie creaked open the bedroom door and found Mick still snoring loudly. Her heart beat through her chest as she walked over and sat on what used to be her side of the bed 'God Sophie, what are you doing here?' she began questioning herself gazing out of the bedroom window onto the empty outback. Mick groaned, his eyes flickering open and vision slowly began coming into focus.

"Fuck think I've fractured me skull" He groaned.

"I don't think so but it'll probably feel like it" Sophie replied casually still gazing out of the window. Mick suddenly shot up, gabbed Sophie and pinned her to the bed by her neck. His eyes went blurry with the sudden movement and the pounding pain in his head.

"Mick, Mick it's me" she croaked, struggling to speak through the pressure on her neck. "It's Sophie, please let go" She gasped.

It took a while for her announcement to sink into his dazed and foggy head he had thought it had been another flashback or a drunken vision but slowly he let her neck go once he'd realised she was real, she coughed and chocked getting as much air into her lungs as possible.

"Sophie, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He groaned lying back in bed.

"Good job I was, wasn't it? You out there with your head busted open like an egg" she said pointing towards the front door. Mick scowled trying to remember the night before and put his hand on the side of his head feeling bandages.

"What the fuck happened?" He said squinting; he couldn't get rid of the pounding inside his head. Sophie gave a short chuckle.  
"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me" The look on Mick's face showed Sophie that he was clueless as to what had happened. "You think them fifty thousand bottles in the living room had something to do with it?" She said sarcastically and somewhat disapprovingly.

"Don't think you can start lecturing me cunt, you can't suddenly come back here and start judging me" He growled pointing a finger at her. Sophie sighed knowing it was hopeless to talk to Mick about his drinking in an adult manner.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage? I knew I should have fucking killed you the first time I saw you"

A long silence followed that, neither of them knew what to say to each other, Sophie stood up and went to leave the bedroom.  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asked frowning at her.

"Well I better clean up this bloody mess you've made hadn't I?" Mick raised an eyebrow at her wondering what her game was. "And you look like shit Mick, when was the last time you ate something?" Mick shrugged his shoulders with disinterest, Sophie sighed. "Well guess we'll have to sort that out too won't we?"

Sophie muttered out loud to herself as she tidied up the living room. Why was she doing this? She was nursing a psychopathic sadistic serial killer. She should have just killed him when she had the chance but she couldn't. She knew the Mick Taylor that nobody else did; he had confided in her and told her about his childhood, everything about Mick Taylor that made him Mick Taylor. She couldn't decide what Mick had thought about her return, it was a mixture of surprise, anger and confusion. Pretty much close to her own feelings on the situation she was confused and surprised at her being there and angry at herself for putting herself in this situation and how she felt about it.

Mick sat in bed as she tidied; his mind whirled with mixed emotions. He had been happy and surprised to see her again he had thought he would never see her again, but he was also confused and angry. Why was she here? But he was also angry, she had fucked up enough of his life without her coming back to do some more damage. His thoughts were soon disrupted by the bedroom door opening and Sophie coming in carrying a bowl.  
"I brought you some broth" she said walking to the edge of his bed. "It's not a lot but the best I could do with the tiny amount of food in your kitchen" Mick looked at the bowl suspiciously, was that her game? Has she come back to poison him? Sophie looked at him and could see the concern on his face.

"I thought you trusted me?" she said with a hurt expression on her face.

"Mick Taylor trusts no one" he growled. Sophie sighed and ate a spoonful of the broth.  
"See? It's perfectly safe" She said putting the bowl on his lap to eat.

He ate like he hadn't eaten in days, Sophie watched him in shocked surprise.

"Why are you helping me girlie?" He suddenly said once he'd finished, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Sophie gave a little chuckle as if it was the most stupid question she'd ever heard.

"I wasn't just gonna leave you there to die was I?"

"Ha, I wouldn't have blamed ya" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You let me go didn't you? You let me live? Seemed only fair I pay back the debt" raising a shoulder like it was no big deal.

"Yeah guess I did" he agreed "But what are ya doing here?"

"I've seen your newest playthings on the news" she announced like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Don't know what you're on about"

"Yes you do, the four missing girls that look like me!" she said getting annoyed.

"Don't have a clue what you're on about"

"Mick don't play games with me, we've played before and I won remember" she growled getting irritated by him playing dumb.

Mick scowled at her for standing up to him and throwing her outwitting him in his face. If he had all his strength in him he would have squeezed the life out of her mentioning it.

"Come on Mick they all look like me why?" She asked Mick smirked at her.

"Now why would I tell you that, what's in it for me?" Sophie rolled her eyes; she had expected Mick to want to bargain with her for answers. Sophie sighed.

"Alright, alright we'll get you on your feel then we'll make a deal" Mick gave a cruel laugh.

"Knew you would girlie knew you would"

'This is crazy' she thought to herself that night as she sat on the bed while Mick slept, so far he hadn't shown any signs of concussion so that was a relief. It meant that he would be up and about soon enough but then she'd have to start bargaining for information and that terrified her. What could Mick possibly want from her to answer her questions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Really loved writing this chapter think it's my favourite so far, a few facts of Mick Taylor's background I took from Greg McLean's book Wolf Creek Origins and some of it I made up.**

Sophie hadn't slept that much that night she had spent most of the night trying to decipher what her fate may be in the bargaining with Mick. He was awoken in the morning with Sophie smiling at him holding a clean shirt.  
"How you feeling?" she asked.

"What do you care?" Mick growled back, Sophie sighed.

"Of course I care, I brought you a clean shirt thought if you're feeling better you could change out of that horrible blood stained one"

"I like this shirt" He said bluntly.

"Yeah but it's covered in blood, put this one on and I'll wash it for you" Sophie offered kindly. Mick sighed irritably.

"Fine" He mumbled heaving his body up to stand, his legs were wobbly and threatened to give way but he refused to look weak and show how much his injury was affecting him in front of her. He turned away from her and started unbuttoning the shirt he tuck that off and turned round to her.

"And the vest" she sighed as she realised the blood had soaked through to that too. Mick rolled his eyes and pulled the navy vest over his head.

Sophie's eyes scanned the broad tanned torso of Mick Taylor, her eyes went wide as she saw the scars that littered his body, all over his chest, stomach and sides they ran and when he turned his back to her to put the shirt on and get back into bed she noticed they ran across his back too. Sophie gasped at the sight.

"What's up with you?" he asked rising an eyebrow at her "Never seen a man guy this handsome before?" Grr the arrogance of the man, it was something that always irritated her like he was gods gift to women.

"Your, your back" she gasped "All those scars, where did you get them?"

"Where'd ya think?" Sophie rolled her eyes; she really hated it when Mick turned her questions into some sort of riddle like he was making it hard for her to get close to him again.

"Your father" she said bluntly, he had mentioned before the brutal upbringing and punishments he had received at the hands of his father.

"Most of them, few from fights, few from victims trying to escape no biggie" shrugging his shoulders, he could see the pity in her eyes. "I never told you about Rose did I?" He said climbing into bed; Sophie shook her head and sat on the bed next to him.

"She was the closest to a girlfriend I ever had before you came along, she knew what I was deep inside and she tried to help me, She let me cut her to try and get the anger out, she thought that would be enough to control my urges" Sophie listened closely with interest.

"What happened to her?"

"I, I couldn't save her, a man found out about me knew what game I was on and where I lived and with who, I walked in one day to find her with her throat slit" His voice tried not to croak at the end.

"I'm, I'm sorry" She whispered.  
"She was the closest I came to caring about someone, Which comes to our deal on this information ya want" It amazed her how quickly his emotions could switch on and off, he could talk about something so upsetting to him then quickly change the subject and act fine about something else.

Sophie swallowed hard and took a deep breath; this was it this was when she found out what she was letting herself in for, what the cost was for being allowed inside of Mick's mind.

"What, what do you want?" She stuttered, please don't let it be her life, please don't let him say he wants to torture me. Mick's face suddenly changed more sinister, he grabbed Sophie and pinned her arms above her head.

"What do you think I want?" He growled staring into her eyes.

"Mick please, I, I" Mick's face looked like it was getting really fed up with people begging and wasting his time.  
"Look, you want this information, so I'll be taking what I want, if you want to know why"  
"Please Mick, you're not like this, not to me, don't do this to me, this isn't who you are to me"

"You don't understand" he said letting go of her hands but still sat straddled over her.  
"What don't I understand" He refused to look her in the eyes and refused to explain why. "Mick?" she asked soothingly.

"YOU!" He yelled "It's always been fucking you; since you left you ruined my fucking life"

"I, I don't understand" Mick sighed heavily he was getting angry, Mick got off of her and went to leave the bedroom but was stopped by Sophie grabbing hold of his wrists.  
"Mick, talk to me, make me understand" she begged.  
"Sophie get off, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't let me go" He said firmly.

"For fuck sake Mick let me in! Stop trying to shut me out!"

"I can't cum alright! You fucking happy now? Since you left I can't fucking come, all those girls I took I had them at my fucking mercy begging for it and nothing!" He exploded furious with anger and the humiliation Sophie had caused him by making him admit it. Sophie gave a little chuckle.

"Is that what this is about, that you can't rape women anymore?" Mick walked up to her and held a fist under her chin, Sophie didn't flinch.

"This is your fault, it's your fucking fault you've been nothing but trouble since the moment I laid eyes on you"  
"All I did was show you a bit of kindness Mick, I guess you don't know what that looks like"

"You showed me what it's like to have a woman willingly fuck me, and now I can't do anything fucking different" His voice softened at the memory of it.  
"Mick if you want to punch me punch me, if it's such a fucking crime that I had sex with you and stopped you from being able to rape girls punch me, I don't give a shit, if you're going to put the blame on me, go ahead. I don't regret shit I'd do it all again"

Fuck where had she got this courage from, what had happened to the innocent trembling girl he had seen at the beginning, how had she grown to be able to look him in the eyes and stand up to him like that. He saw her face flushed with anger and her breasts heaved through the exhaustion of shouting

"Sophie let me go I don't want to hurt you" he begged looking deep into her eyes.  
"Hurt me Mick, if it's going to get your anger out"

"Fuck this shit" Mick hissed throwing his unbuttoned shirt onto the ground and grabbing hold of Sophie's throat, she gasped eyes wide with fear as he pushed her onto the bed. He tore apart her shirt and bit her naked bare breasts causing her to yelp. She could already feel the awakened dragon pressed against her. "Tell me you want me" he growled squeezing a bit tighter round her neck. She nodded gently, he let go of her neck "Tell me" He whispered.  
"I want you" she whispered back.

Mick was true to his words, he would hurt her, she knew he went easier on her but he hurt her all the same, her neck was bruised and scratch and bite marks covered her body, she was sure her ass was glowing red. Sophie was sure her organs had been rearranged after Mick's angry and violent assault but she had enjoyed it, she would be lying if she had said she didn't, they had both had a happy ending, so why could he with her and not with one of his victims?  
"Well that escalated quickly" Sophie gasped out of breathe under Mick's heavy weight. Mick moaned in reply. Mick lifted his head off of Sophie's chest and looked in her eyes.  
"About this deal" He said "you're marked as mine now, I want the deal we had before"


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie thought about his deal for a long time that day, did she really want to accept Mick's proposal, she wanted to know why all those girls looked like her and she had to admit the bargain had been less painful than she had expected but could she put up with being Mick's wife again. Yes she thought of course she could she had survived it before she could do it again.

"O, Ok Mick you've got a deal, now tell me what I want to know" Mick grinned and gave a chuckled.

"Not yet girlie after the times up" Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes, of course he would make her wait, for all he knew she could make a run for it as soon as she was told the information she wanted to know.

"Fine" She groaned, this was going to be one hell of a long month.

Mick's spirits were lifted high, she had accepted the deal he could barely believe it. He hadn't believed in a million years that she would. He really wanted to open up and show Sophie the world of Mick Taylor he had given her snippets but really she had no idea of who he was and what he had been through and more importantly why he does what he does. Suddenly a light bulb appeared in his mind, he'd just come up with a fantastic idea. He wanted to do something to explain why he enjoys killing, he wants to expose her to that world and most importantly he wants to show that he cares.

Sophie was fast asleep; the night engulfed the house in pitch black darkness there wasn't the moon or a star to be seen. Mick set off in his truck with the low beam headlights on, it rattled off into the distance armed to the teeth.

A man bolted up right in bed as he heard a loud crash coming from the front door.

"What the fuck was that?" he gasped he got out of bed and pulled on some trousers and tiptoed through the looming darkness, he didn't turn on any lights, didn't want to draw attention to himself. Reaching the front door he discovered the front door had been kicked in but there was no one there, only the empty outback that stretched outside beyond the door. Suddenly a loud bang disturbed the silence of the night, the man cried out loudly and swore as his leg gave way and he crashed to the floor.  
"Shot!" a deep gravelly voice cheered from behind him.

"Shit" the man thought to himself, now he was in trouble he knew exactly who was in his house.

Blood soaked his trousers, the man pressed his hand on the bullet wound, as he turned round and saw Mick standing in the hallway holding his rifle down by his side.

"Hello mate, nice to see ya again" He grinned. The man's eyes went wide with fear he tried to stand but his leg wouldn't cooperate so instead he frantically started pulling himself along the floor with his arms, Mick slowly walked behind him, following him there was no need to rush he wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Na I hate to do this to ya, meaning I've known ya for so long and all but ya see I've got someone I want ya to meet, remember Sophie that sweet young thing you was gonna rape the fuck out of?" he asked raising his eyebrow at him. The man shook his head; he had done so much since then.  
"Well now ya see that there is just rude, ya should at least have the decency to remember ya victims, I sure as hell do, every single one"  
"Please Mick, I..." He stuttered terrified as he backed towards his front door, did he stay and try and bargain with Mick or did he risk running aimlessly into the outback with no supplies.  
"Don't worry" Mick said "Ya not gonna be one of my victims" Mick said as he knelt down beside the panicking man who was bleeding out, the man smiled with relief. Suddenly Mick's face turned sinister and mocking, he grinned evilly at him.  
"Not one of mine anyway" he growled pressing his face close to the man and looking deep into the man's eyes and suddenly swinging the wooden butt of his riffle into the side of the man's head.

The man fell to the side onto the wooden flooring unconscious.  
"Stupid cunt, weak as piss" he chuckled to himself. Mick flung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed hold of the man's leg and started dragging him to his truck.

Sophie was slowly shaken awake in the early hours of the morning; she slowly opened her eyes to find Mick looking down at her.

"Mick, what do you want?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I have a surprise for you" he grinned. "Come on, get up, get dressed, you'll like this I promise" Sophie laughed inside her head, he was acting like a child that was excited to show his mum the drawing he just did.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as they got into the truck and started driving into the unknown.

"Not far but far enough" God why did this man have to be so full of riddles. Normally the rifles in the back would have made her nervous but not this time.

Suddenly the truck came to a halt, Sophie frowned as she looked out through all of the windows and saw absolutely nothing just desert, sand, dirt and the odd tree.

"I don't understand what's the surprise?" she asked really confused.

"You'll see, wait here" he ordered. Mick got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, and walked to the trailer of the truck. He unlocked and opened the lid of the mettle wooden chest that was on the trailer that he used to transporting dead pigs and human body parts.

"Get out" he growled, the man with the gag around his mouth whimpered "I said get the fuck out" Sobbing the man got to his feet and climbed out of the chest. "Get on ya knees and don't fucking move, Sophie you can come out now!" He called.

Sophie jumped out of the truck and walked round to the back of the truck she had no idea what to expect but the snivelling man with snot and tears running down his face had certainly not come to her mind.

"What the hell Mick" she exclaimed.

"You remember this piece of shit?" he asked.

"Of course I do" she scanned Mick's face for any kind of hint as to what he had planned.

"This is your surprise, you're gonna learn how to shoot" He grinned. Sophie's eyes went wide.  
"You're crazy" she gasped; Mick threw his head back and laughed.

"Maybe, but don't play dumb with me girlie, you know as well as I do that you've done it before"

"Not shoot someone I haven't" she said outraged at the suggestion.  
"Oh no that's right I forgot you just stick some fucking sharp bowie knife into playthings eyes don't you" he grinned.

"Mick this is stupid, look at him" nodding down at him.

"Sophie he was gonna rape the fuck out of you, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to shoot him, plenty of other girls are gonna suffer you'll be doing them a favour"

"If I was going to shoot every rapist, then it'd be a good idea not to give me a gun because you'd be the first I'd take a shot at!" she growled folding her arms.

Shit she thought to herself that had hurt him, she could see the hurt in his eyes.  
"Just shoot the cunt before I shoot you" Mick growled inches away from her face, his eyes burning red with anger. "Look I'll even help if you don't know how" he said shoving the rifle into her hands. The man snivelled and cried hysterically as Mick stood behind Sophie and wrapped her in his arms as he set the rifle into the right position, his hands on her hands, one hand over hers that was on the trigger and one hand over hers that was holding the butt of the riffle supporting the weight of the weapon, he resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know you can do it" he whispered in her ear.

Sophie closed her eyes as she repeatedly squeezed the rifle trigger; she emptied the rifle of rounds into the sobbing man. The man feel to the floor filled with holes and bullets, thick hot blood ran out of them and fed the thirsty dusty ground.

"I knew you could do it" he growled letting her hands go, her eyes snapped open as she suddenly became aware of what she had done.

"There I did it are you happy now!" she shouting throwing Mick's rifle to the ground, Mick raised his hand to strike her but stopped, he couldn't hit her. Mick scowled and grabbed his gun from off the ground.

"You wanted to know, you wanted to know why I kill people, I wanted to show you how good it feels, you wanted to know the world of ol' Mick Taylor well this is it girlie" Sophie began to sob Mick wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it"

"I, I killed him" she stuttered.

"He was a bastard the world will be glad to see the back of him"

"You made me kill someone" she said looking him in the eyes.  
"He was going to rape you before I came along, look me in the eyes and tell me it didn't feel good" Sophie said nothing just lowered her head and rested it on his chest.

"I killed a man for you" she whispered. Mick shook his head and put a hand on the back of her head holding her close.

"No, you killed a man for you, that's why I do the things I do, I do the things for me, the things I want to do, life's too short to live with regrets of not getting shit done"


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting into early evening when Mick had finally finished taking care of the body. Sophie had sat in the front seat of the truck in silence staring into space, her hands shaking. She couldn't believe she had done that, what did she become when she was around him? He turned her into an unstoppable force; he pushed her boundaries of what she thought she was capable of, it almost felt like it was just them two in the whole of the world in their own little bubble able to do whatever they wanted.

Mick got into the truck and slammed the door behind him, his clothes and hands were smeared with blood. He sat in the car in silence with his hands on the wheel staring ahead of him for once in his life not sure of what to say. Sophie kept looking ahead of her she couldn't look at him, couldn't look him in the eyes, the blood may be on Mick but the blood was on her hands too even if not physically there. Mick sighed trying to break the awkward silence, got the car into gear and drove off.

Once they arrived at Mick's camp Sophie ran inside and shut herself in the bedroom, Mick went to wash off the blood. Sophie didn't know how to feel she knew everything Mick had done he had done it for her, to make her feel a sense of revenge for what he was going to do to her if Mick had not arrived, for saving plenty of other potential victims the man may have claimed, but mostly in his own way he had tried to open up to her for her to feel a sense of what he felt and thought, what his world was like and to try and help Sophie make sense of it all.

Slowly Sophie opened the bathroom door and saw Mick in the shower washing off the blood from his face and hands, Mick turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up girlie come to give me more ear bashing?" Sophie but her head down in shame and closed the door behind her.

"Actually I, I wanted to apologise" she said sitting on the toilet seat "I, I flew off the handle, I know now what you was trying to do"

"You wanted to know my world you've experienced it now firsthand" he growled rubbing water over his face with his hands.

"I know I know I'm sorry" Mick sighed and got out of the shower putting on some pants and a white vest and knelt on the floor in front of Sophie.

"I guess I'm sorry too, I suppose I was a bit hard on you, I shouldn't have forced you, and you better feel fucking honoured cus I don't apologise to no one for nothing" Sophie nodded slightly, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Come on you, cheer up I've seen happier corpses" Sophie smiled and let him lead her to the bedroom.

Sophie lay awake on her side and with the warm comfy body of Mick wrapped around her comforted her, it had been an exhausting eventful day she was glad it was over and done with. She knew what Mick was trying to do, he had tried to open up to her even if the way he had done it hadn't been the right way around the situation she appreciated what he was trying to do.

"Mick what are we?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"What would you call this, us?"

"Anything you like, depends on what you think this is"

"Well am I one of your playthings for a month, something for you to have sex with for a month and then nothing?" Mick turned her round to look at her in the eyes, his face looked stern.

"No doll" Mick shook his head "you've never just been a plaything"

"And when this month's over?" Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"It'd be nice if you chose to hang around after the months over but I won't hold my breath on it, you've walked out before I won't be fooled into believing you won't do it again" Sophie closed her eyes she didn't want to look at the hurt that was there in his eyes.

"I was scared alright, I killed your plaything and I was scared, I didn't know what you was going to do to me for that and I didn't like what I was turning into being around you" She tried not to sob but her voice broke. Mick put his palm flat on her cheek.

"Do you know what you was turning into girlie, you was turning into a sexy firecracker I've never met anyone like you before, seeing you snap that day I just knew you was made for me"

"I feel like I'm going insane" she sobbed.

"No doll, you feel free, free from restraints, boundaries, laws, Hell if you are going insane all the best people are, we can be insane together" he grinned wildly at her, she smiled and slowly nodded her head.

Sophie fell straight to sleep that night of exhaustion it had been a very long day, which had been her first lesson – Why he enjoyed killing and what it felt like. She sure knew now what it felt like and why he enjoyed it somewhat made sense to her. She had enjoyed killing him, he was a danger to women everywhere and it had felt brilliant, but why he enjoyed killing helpless tourists was still a mystery to her and not a side of Mick she really wanted to think about.

The next day apparently was her second lesson into the world of Mick Taylor, his face was stern and serious a facial expression that showed he was going somewhere that he knew he had to take her but didn't particularly want to. He took her to a water hole, surrounded by trees and full of crystal clear water, he hadn't been here since he was a child all those years ago. He had never returned since that fateful day and didn't really want to now.

"This place is beautiful" she gasped, running a hand through the crystal blue water. Mick leaned against the truck bonnet arms folded as Sophie looked around at amazement.  
"Why are we here Mick?" she asked concerned looking at the stern looking man.

"This place is hell on earth, you want to know me, my life, this is where it began"

"I don't get it, this place; this place is just a dream" her eyes were filled with amazement and wonder.

"This is where it began, why I am what I am and why I started killing"

"I don't understand" she said softly slowly walking up to him and putting her arms round his waist.  
"This is _**the**_ place, ya know my sister, her murder, everything is right here" Her face suddenly changed all the amazement and wonder left her beautiful wide eyes.

"That happened here?" he slowly nodded.

"Haven't been here since, never could"

"Oh Mick, why did you come back, we didn't have to, I would have understood" her eyes filled with pity, Mick shook his head.

"You'd have understood fuck all, see that rock there that's where the bastard buried her body, a tourist of all fucking things, seeing this place for what it really is, what it did to me that was the only way I could show you why!" Sophie bit her lip and closed her eyes; she really didn't know what to say to him or how she could comfort him.

She opened her eyes and walked slowly towards the cool clear water, slowly lifting her top over her head as she walked, Mick raised an eyebrow puzzled as her long hair cascaded over her naked smooth back. She walked into the water in her shorts, turned around and looked at Mick and beckoned to him with her finger.

"Come on Mick the waters lovely" Mick scowled at her.

"What you playing at girlie?"  
"Come on in"  
"Your fucking sick Sophie" he shook his head "Not here Sophie"  
"Come on I'll make it worth your while" She said seductively standing up to reveal her naked breasts. Mick growled under his breath at the sight. Mick took off his shirt and went into the water and gathered the topless Sophie in his arms.

"Who's my messed up sick girl huh?" Sophie blushed as he bowed his head and nibbled her shoulder and undoing his zip.  
"I, I just thought maybe we could get you to remember a good memory of this place instead of a bad one"  
"Well ya know me, I'm up for trying anything" he growled pulling her shorts slowly down and picking her up under her legs, she wrapped her legs round him, threw her head back and gasped.

"There's my dirty girl" he growled.

It wasn't long before he completely forgot where he was, the background faded into ecstasy, all he was aware of was his gorgeous crazy girl and the amazing feelings that filled him. But Sophie was right as he put his shirt back on and got into the truck he no longer saw that rock as the main focus but the crystal clear cool water in which he and Sophie had just had the most amazing spontaneous moment.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Sophie sat in the living room watching Mick take huge gulps of rum from the bottle.

"Mick take it easy" she soothed, the look that he gave her made her shut up instantly, getting the hint that she should know better than to lecture him about his drinking. Talking about his past and showing her _**that**_ place had really taken it out of him, she couldn't be too mad or disapproving about him getting drunk after finally returning to the scene of his sisters murder.

"I'm glad ya came back" Mick mumbled slurring.

"Shut up Mick your drunk"

"Maybe, but I'm serious" Sophie smiled to herself. "When you left I thought I'd never see you again"

"Well I thought that would be the plan too" She said shrugging her shoulders. Mick took another big gulp of rum.  
"I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you came back" he mumbled almost a whisper as his eyes drooped shut and slipped into a deep sleep.

"Yeah I am too" she whispered, grabbing a blanket from off the chair and laying it over his sleeping body.

Time passed by and although Mick hated to admit it he couldn't be happier and more surprisingly so was Sophie this month hadn't been as much of a living hell as she had thought it would be. Sophie and Mick sat outside on the dusty ground watching the world go by.

"Do you miss the old days?" Sophie finally asked to break the silence.

"I miss the chase if anything"

"Why?"

"I miss the feeling, the feeling they might get away, having to use my brain to outwit them, the chase was better than anything I got afterwards" Sophie chuckled.

"I'll remind you of that the next time you want some" the one side of Mick's lips curled up. "Look if it makes you feel better I could pretend to be a victim, I'll promise to be convincing" Sophie chuckled teasing him, Mick shook his head.  
"Na it ain't the same" Sophie sighed.

"You know Mick the problem with you is you don't know how to have fun"

"I'll give you fun" he growled quickly reaching to the side to grab her, but she was too quick she leapt out of his reach and scrambled to her feet.

Sophie grinned wildly as she stood there looking down at Mick who was still sat on the floor.

"Too slow, maybe you're getting old, old man" she jeered smirking at him winking.

"You wait and see I'll get you" he growled scrambling to his feet; Sophie's eyes went wide in mock fear and started to run. Sophie was as good as her word she was convincing she ran and pretend screamed like her life depended on it, it was all just good fun just playacting in the safe compounds of his camp.

"Oh yes this was it!" Mick thought to himself that feeling, the feeling of the chase, the adrenaline, the feeling of pursuit and that knowledge that he was going to get something at the end of it.

Sophie looked back frantically Mick was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping up with her, she tripped and fell onto her knees, she pushed herself up to get to her feet but wasn't quick enough Mick grabbed hold of her and pulled her down to the ground. He turned her round onto her back and straddled her, she screamed as he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned her down to the ground.  
"I told you I'd catch you" he grinned widely "Now I get to do my thing and you get to lay there and enjoy it"

"No please no help" she weakly and sarcastically called. He bent down and started to nibble her neck.

 **BANG!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mick clutched his side and swore loudly he doubled over in agony; blood seeped out coating his fingers. He fell to the side off of Sophie and onto the dusty ground; Sophie gave a horrified scream and looked around frantically for her shooter. There in the distance was a man standing there with a rifle pointing to the ground, he didn't look like he was going to attempt to make another shot. Although the more she looked at the figure the more it looked familiar.

"Dad?" she shouted.

"Sophie?" he shouted back running to her, Sophie stood up and ran to him and he gathered her in his arms. "Oh God Sophie I thought you were dead, it's been well over a month since you left, I heard nothing from you" he almost sobbed with relief. A month, was that how long it had been? She had lost a sense of time in this place.  
"I'm, I'm sorry Dad, I completely forgot" she sobbed back.

Her dad looked over at Mick on the ground and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come on Sophie we've got to get out of here" pulling her to the car.  
"Dad I, I can't let me explain" she called.

"You can tell me everything when we get home, I'm not sure how long that bullets gonna put him down for"

"Dad, Dad, I can't leave let me go" she panicked frantically looking back over her shoulder at the body of Mick that was getting further and further away.  
"I'm not listening to this, get in the car!" he shouted shoving her into the car and slamming the door behind her.

Her dad started up the car slowly.  
"Dad will you listen to me, things have changed, I need to go back"  
"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly stopping the car.  
"He's he's changed dad, he's different now, I, I love him" Her dads face turned to thunder.  
"Don't be fucking stupid he's a murderer for fuck sake I'm not listening to anymore of this" He pressed his foot down heavily on the accelerator.

"Dad I can't leave him, he needs help" she shouted, opening the door of the moving car and leaping out.

Sophie hit the ground like a sack of spuds and she rolled away from the car. The car came to a holt as Sophie got to her feet and started running back to the camp.  
"Sophie, get back here now this is stupid" her father shouted out the window. Watching her run away "Fuck!" he shouted to himself as he realised she wasn't coming back, furious he made the car do a three sixty degree turn and set off after her. Her heart pounded through her chest, she had to get back to him she just had to.

As she got to Mick she collapsed to her knees next to him, a small pile of blood was now building on the sandy ground beneath him.  
"Mick it's Ok, you're fine, everything's going to be Ok" she soothed ripping off part of her T-shirt and pressing it into the wound, Mick groaned in pain.

"S, Sophie?" he moaned.  
"Yes, it's me, it's Ok, just stay with me" she stuttered trying not to panic.

"Y, you came back" He gasped putting a blood covered hand on her arm and lightly squeezed it.  
"Of course I came back, I'm not leaving you again" she sobbed.

Her dad's car screeched to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust and sand behind it.

"Fuck its dad" she whispered.

"Your dad shot me?" he asked weakly.

"I'll explain later" her dad got out of the car and slammed the door behind him and marched over to her, Sophie kept the fabric still pressed tight on the bullet wound.

"Dad please just go!" she begged.  
"We're leaving Sophie right now" he raged grabbing her arm, Sophie pulled it free.

"Dad, please can't you see he's hurt let me help him"

"Why should I, he's fucking sick in the head deserves to be put down" he scowled at her.

"Dad I promise, I promise I'll go with you just, just let me help him, help me get him inside" she sobbed begging her father; her dad gave an irritated sigh.  
"Fine" He growled.

Her dad helped her carry him in the bedroom Mick groaned as the placed him on the bed.

"I'll be in the car" he growled turning and leaving. Sophie turned towards Mick; his face eyes were scrunched tightly shut and was sweating from the pain.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna have to get this bullet out" she said to him after finding the tweezers "I'm not gonna lie it's gonna hurt"  
"Go for it" he groaned grabbing hold of the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

Removing the bullet, sowing up the wound, disinfecting the wound and bandaging it were the most stressful things she had ever done. She could almost feel Mick's pain and just wanted to sob at the thought of the pain she was causing him. Afterwards she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and sighed. It was over.

"Thanks" he moaned trying to keep hold of his consciousness. "Well it's over a month guess I better start explaining huh?" Sophie smiled and shook her head.

"None of that matters now" she soothed running a hand through his hair.

"It does, the truth is I didn't want to lose you, those girls we're me trying to replace you, and it failed miserably, you're leaving again are you?" Sophie screwed her eyes shut pushing back her emotions.  
"My dad, he, he wants me to go back with him" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Well I guess this is goodbye"  
"I guess so" she tried not to sob her bottom lip wobbled, getting up off the bed, Mick's hand still on her arm.  
"Just promise me one thing" he said squeezing her arm.  
"Name it"  
"Don't think bad of me, don't remember me as the evil murderer I am but most of all don't forget me" A tear fell down Sophie's face.  
"Never" she whispered bending down, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye" she whispered before covering her mouth with a hand stopping her cry from escaping and running out of the room.

"God damn it Mick" he thought to himself "Why couldn't you just tell her how you felt"

Sophie returned to the car in floods of tears.  
"Sophie?" her dad said worried.

"It's done dad, it's over" she sobbed.  
"He's Ok?"

"He will be" she said nodding, tears flowing down her face.  
"You really care for him don't you?" her dad asked putting an arm on her shoulder, Sophie nodded as she cried.

"Will he hurt you? Can you promise me that you're safe with him?" Sophie nodded.

"He'd never hurt me dad"  
"Does he know how you feel?" Sophie shook her head sadly.  
"I never got to tell him how I felt"  
"Then go and tell him" he said smiling at her. Sophie stared at him for a while in disbelief until it finally sunk in; she smiled widely and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek before running out of the car back to the camp.

Mick lay their staring at the ceiling; he'd lost her again the stupid fucking bastard and all because he was too chicken shit to open his heart up to somebody. It had suffered a lot during his life his heart bore many scars and bruises but he'd been too cowardly to risk another. He could kick himself if it didn't hurt to move.

Suddenly the door burst open; there stood Sophie breathless smiling widely at him.  
"Sophie ahhh!" he groaned from suddenly sitting up.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" she grinned.  
"You're back" he grinned.

"Dad let me stay" she smiled sitting on the bed next to him. "You do want me to stay don't you?"

"Of course, I never want you to leave again" Sophie smiled and kissed him.

"Good because I don't want to leave" Mick threw his head back and laughed.  
"If I knew getting shot would have got you to stay I'd have done it sooner" Sophie stood up and went to walk away.

"Where ya going?"  
"I better make you some soup, you've got some heeling to do

"I've got my wife and plaything back again?"  
"Yes of course, although you may be waiting a while to get your plaything back, that's got to heal" Mick grinned and chuckled.

He could wait he thought to himself, Mick was patient, he was good at waiting and when he was healed he would make damn sure that she would never want to leave again. For who needed to hunt down playthings when he had one ready and willing that he loved and who loved him back right on his front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Mick groaned in pain as he heaved himself upright in bed 'fuck he couldn't remember being shot being that painful' He could hear Sophie singing in the kitchen as she prepared his breakfast and the first aid things for changing his bandages. She knew she had to accept Mick for who he was, he was a killer and there was nothing she could do to stop that, but she knew the Mick behind all that. She knew the abused, neglected boy who had been hurt by the murder of his sister. Sophie could love him even though she hated what he was capable of.  
"You laying them eggs yourself in there?" Mick chuckled to her loud enough to hear him in the kitchen.  
"If you think I'm taking so long how about you walk in here and get them yourself?" She laughed knowing he was in excruciating pain to move let alone walk, she could hear him mumble under his breath but couldn't hear what he was saying, most likely some kind of profanity or another. Which made Sophie laugh he was so grumpy and grouchy like a man twenty years his age, but she did love his vulgar tongue she hated to admit to herself that it turned her on the course way he said things.

Sophie walked into the bedroom with the tray carrying his breakfast, a drink and the first aid equipment.  
"Thank fuck for that, you know girlie I could have hunted a pig quicker than it took you to cook that bacon" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah? Would love to see you get out of bed and try" She laughed teasing him, Mick gave her a deadpanned expression which was followed by swearwords hissed under his breath as he tucked into his bacon.  
"So... considering my brain matter could have been on that dust outside reckon I deserve an explanation on what the fuck happened?" Mick grunted raising an eyebrow at her.  
"I..." Sophie sighed before collecting the first aid things off the tray and sitting down on the chair beside the bed; Mick raised his eyebrow at her willing for her to continue explaining.  
"Yeah...I'm full of buckshot why?" Mick growled getting impatient.  
"I... I told my dad to come find me and rescue me if I wasn't back in a month" Sophie sighed.  
"Why?" Mick frowned.  
"I, I wasn't sure what you would do, what would happen, I left you and killed your plaything I was sure you'd kill me if you saw me again" Sophie explained.  
"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have killed you when you were leaving" Sophie had never thought about that, she just thought that Mick had thought she simply wasn't worth the effort.  
"I'd never hurt you Sophie you know that" He growled taking one of her hands into his warm rough bear like hand.  
"I do now" She whispered retrieving her hand.

There was a deadly silence as she changed Mick's bandages; Sophie could remember the first time she had had to do first aid on him, how he'd lashed out and hurt her but now she couldn't even imagine Mick doing something like that to her. He cringed in pain trying to make as little pained sounds as possible in front of her as she pulled away the bandage.  
"Healing up good" She said to herself he gave a hiss as she examined the tender pink edgings of the wound. "Why didn't you?" She asked as she disinfected the wound not looking up at him.  
"Why didn't I what?"  
"Kill me when I left" She said softly looking up at him, Mick shrugged his shoulders.  
"Would have been a waste" He said keeping up his bravado, not that Mick was scared of anything but he remembered what had happened the last time he had opened his heart to someone, he had found her covered in blood throat slit he couldn't risk that happening to Sophie.

The face that Sophie gave him showed Mick she knew he was lying.  
"Don't fucking believe me then" Mick mumbled shrugging his shoulders.  
"You always talk so much rubbish Mick why can't you just say what you mean?" Sophie said frustrated, she knew how Mick felt she just wanted him to say it.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE ROSE ALRIGHT!" Mick shouted irritated by being pushed into this conversation, why couldn't she just take what he said at face value instead of having to evaluate everything or push him to get the truth out? "THINK I WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD?" Sophie looked at him wide eyed surprised by the sudden outburst. "You always push and push why can't you just accept what I say!" She could tell him ranting in anger was causing a lot of pain but he ignored it just carried on.  
"I don't accept it when I know what you say is bullshit!" Sophie said voice raised.  
"Yeah so you know how I feel so why do you have to fucking FORCE it out of me?" He yelled before groaning and leaning back in bed grimacing in pain.  
"Because I LOVE you Mick and I want to make sure YOU feel the same" Sophie gasped slightly and looked shocked with herself that she had said it, especially to him.

There was an awkward silence that followed.  
"Well you're all done" She said packing away the first aid items and hurrying out of the room. She couldn't believe she has said that she knew she felt something for Mick, but to admit it out loud that she loved someone like Mick was shocking to hear in her ears. Mick was shocked to hear Sophie say that, to be told that he was loved wasn't something he ever thought he would hear again especially not from someone who knew what he was. He wanted to say it, he wanted to admit it out loud but would that doom Sophie to the same fate as Rose? What if someone found out about them and did the same thing to her as they had Rose? He wasn't one to believe in tempting fate but the thought did linger in his mind would admitting his feelings to Sophie doom her.

It was the topic he thought about the most while he was recovering, it amazed him that Sophie knew what he was capable of and the actions he had committed but she could still be so tender and sweet with him while he was healing, he never thought anyone would love him. Mick groaned at the shooting stinging pain he felt as he heaved himself out of bed, his legs threatened to give way on him but they stayed strong.

Sophie was stood by the sink with her back to him washing up the pots when Mick stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He noticed that this time that she had stopped jumping and flinching at his touch like she used to.  
"Mick you shouldn't be out of bed" She sighed closing her eyes and leaning her head to the side giving him better access to her neck.  
"Yeah? When have I ever played by the rules?" He chuckled, he loved listening to the sounds she made they were so much better than the sounds women made when they were unwilling.  
"Mick you should get to bed" She gasped feeling his sideburns tickle her neck.  
"Why don't you join me girlie?" He said grinning.  
"You wish" She giggled drying her hands.  
"Yeah, I do girlie"  
"When you're healed" She said turning round putting his hand on his chest looking up at him.  
"I can't wait that long" He growled running his hand down her curves.  
"I know how you feel about me Mick I just wish you'd say it" She sighed, his eyes hardened as she said it.  
"Are we back to that shit again?" He growled frowning at her. "Oh course I fucking feel the same you wouldn't be around otherwise"  
"Oh Mick you romantic you" Sophie laughed teasing.  
"I'm serious, it may not be all unicorns and rainbows but I'm a man of my word" His eyes turned intense she knew he was telling the truth she knew he would never be a romantic fluffy lover but she knew he felt it and was honest about what he was saying.

Mick grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the bedroom and pulled her on top of him when he got onto it.  
"Mick, don't, I don't want to hurt you and you're not healed" She pleaded.  
"Then you better be fucking careful hadn't you girlie" He grinned, Sophie sighed knowing she wasn't going to win; he was going to get his way.  
"Am, am I hurting you?" She kept saying.  
"Girlie relax" He said running his hands over her body.  
"I, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked when they had finished; lying there with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around her, Mick shook his head.  
"I...I do like you, you know, I'd never hurt you" Mick mumbled, Sophie smiled.  
"I know" She whispered kissing his cheek.  
"You're mine girlie, I want to protect you" Just the thought of anyone hurting her pissed him off. "I...L, I love you alright" He blurted out embarrassed but finally saying it, it was so unlike him but it was how he felt.

Sophie treasured that he had said it, she knew it was something he wouldn't be able to say very often but it meant a lot that he had. It seemed so unbelievable looking back that Mick was now such an important part of her life, when she had first met him it had been an impossible thought but now she wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
